legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P15/Transcript
(The heroes are seen standing off against Andrak and Bwynraya) Andrak: Prepare yourselves heroes. This is where you die! David: Try us. Garrick: Your reign of terror ends here. Andrak: On the contrary "heroes"! Once you're gone, Alkorin will finally be able to achieve his goal of total Omniversal Union! Seris: Uh, is it just me or does Andrak seem like he's losing it? Daniel: Yeah it certainly does feel that way. Andrak: So, who's going first? Seris: Well, if we're gonna fight then- Andrak: ME FIRST THEN! (Andrak warps in front of Seris and rams his fist into his face, knocking him onto his stomach) Garrick: SERIS! Andrak: Heh, face down ass up. Pathetic, but it does suit you. Seris: You got that from "How to give shit insults 101"! Andrak: And you pulled that one out of your ass! (At that moment Brody rushes his with his sword and starts to attack Andrak) Brody: I still haven't forgot what you did to dad Andrak! Now you're going down!! (Over with Bwynraya, she is shooting her pistols at the heroes with deep focus. Kotoko shoots lightening at her but her shield protects her) Kotoko: Again with that damn shield!! Bwynraya: You can't hurt me heroes! And you can't beat me! (Several foot soldiers rush in as they try to shoot at the shadow. However all shots bounce off her) Rex: We gotta get though that shield!! Bwynraya: Stupid fools... (Bwynraya tosses her pistols and pulls out her assault rife as she unloads on the solders, killing several of them before the last few got in cover) David: Damn, what now? Garrick: I have a plan! Seris: Well, what is it?! Garrick: Seris, use your ice on her! Seris: What?! Have you not noticed the shield around her?! Garrick: I've seen this kind of tech from the first war. Those shields don't cover everything! If you can make your ice thin enough to slide through her defenses, she'll be vulnerable! Seris: Hey now that you mention it... (Seris flashes back to his first fight with Bwynraya where he froze the ground and her foot) Seris: Good plan! (Seris walks out toward Bwynraya) Bwynraya: The living popsicle returns. Are you sure you're prepared? Seris: Trust me, I think I know what I'm doing. Bwynraya: I have high hopes for you. Show me how far your potential has gotten you!! (Bwynraya fires her pistols as Seris dodges and slams his foot on the ground sending out ice shards. Bwynraya backs away as the shards head toward her. Seris use this chance to slide though the ice and get close to her. He gets close enough where he starts to attack her close range. She dodges his attacks) Bwynraya: You can't hit me boy! And you can't hurt me! (Bwynraya is about to smack him with her pistol, however, he grabs her wrist) Seris: Wanna bet? (Seris starts to freeze her wrist and hand. She looks in shock when shoots him with her other pistol to get him away. SHe looks at her hand as she feels the pain from the ice) Bwynraya: So... He figured out a weakness... Not bat... It will take more then this. I just have to stay away from! (Seris recovers and shoot his ice blast as her as jumps in air to dodge it. She start to fire at him which he creates an ice dome to protect himself) Bwynraya: You can't hide there forever boy! You'll- (She takes notice of Masaru heading toward her, her shield protects her from his attack. The two land on the ground as Kotoko and Nagisa join Masaru, Two Dark Rangers go to join Bwynraya) Bwynraya: I'll give you the honor of making the first move children. Nagisa: That's all we need... Let's get her! (Masaru charges up a fire ball, Kotoko charges up electricity, Nagisa charges up ice, as they prepare to preform their special attack) Masaru: SAY GOOD BYE SHADOW!!! (The 3 launch their attacks, which creates an electricity, icey ball of fire. The attack his Bwynraya's shield. The shield holds but she feels the pressure of the attack as she is slowly push back a little. Bwynraya holds up her hands as she tries to stop the attack or push it away) Andrak: Ah you're weak! Let me show you how it's done! (Andrak fires numerous fire bolts at the Akechi Siblings who are knocked down) Andrak: I will rip your tongues from your mouths! (Andrak is about to attack when several vine wrap around him) Andrak: This again!? (Andrak is slammed on the floor repeatedly before being chucked away. David jumps over to the Akechi Siblings) David: You guys okay? Kotoko: Yeah... LOOK! (The 4 look at Bwynraya, who after a bit of a struggle, pushes the attack up into the sky) Bwynraya: *Pants* Not bad at all. I'm FAR from finished however! David: Guys. Go help the others stop Andrak, I'll take care of her. Nagisa: You sure? David: Yeah. Ice might get though the shield, but we need to destroy it. And I plan to do just that. Masaru: RIght. Good luck. (The 3 rush off as David faces off with Bwynraya) Bwynraya: You really wanna do this? David: Always worth a shot. (Seris then runs up next to David) Seris: You're gonna need some backup man. David: Let's do it. Bwynraya: *Summons her shotguns* You will fall here! *Fires* (Over with Andrak, he's being slammed into buildings by the vines that have him. After a couple of slams he breaks free of the vines) Andrak: I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID THAT!! (As he lands on the ground, he's attacked again by several blaster shots from the E-10) Cloe: Come on! Hit him with all we got! (Soon the others start to join) Daniel: NOW! (All of the heroes attack Andrak at once, overpowering him and knocking him away as he is hit by a barrage of attacks. Suddenly, a wave of energy bursts from his body as he stands angered) Andrak: Congratulations heroes, you've just earned your own tickets to hell. (Andrak removes his mask as his face covers itself in Shadow mass, allowing him to unlock his pure form. Bwynraya, David and Seris look back and see what's happening) Seris: What is that?! Bwynraya: Oh no... David: What's going on!? Bwynraya: Andrak is going to his true form! David: True form?! (The heroes all watch as Andrak starts to change) Cloe: What...? What is- *grabs her head a great pain appears* AHHHH!!! Daniel:! Cloe!! What's wrong!? Cloe: Andrak!! I can hear his thoughts!! Andrak: *in Cloe's head* Really? Well then, looks like you're dying first bitch! (Andrak charges at the heroes claws ready before he slashes, missing his attack before multiple gates open all around and begin to fire, knocking the heroes off balance) Seris: We have to help them! (Andrak slams into the ground, knocking everyone down. Nathan gets up and fires waves of water at him to no effect. Andrak pounces him and holds him down) Andrak: Well, I guess I was wrong. You'll be the first to go. (Andrak's body begins to sprout tendrils that wrap around Nathan and start absorbing him into Andrak's body) Nathan: If that's your tentacle crawling up my leg, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOUR WHOLE FUCKING RACE! Andrak: Don't worry, you're not the first person I've done this too. Just ask your little whore! (Nathan then realizes what he means) Nathan: You... Andrak: Yes boy, I may have had my hand up Sacro's ass the whole time, but who says a Shadow can't make his own fun. Oh yes, I saw it, I heard it, and...I...savored it! Nathan: You evil... Heartless... Bastard... What you did to Marion... I'LL KILL YOU!!! (Nathan releases a massive amounts of water, allowing him to escape as he faces Andrak the angriest he's ever been. Over with David and Seris) David: The others need us! Seris: Yeah lets' go! (They try to go to help when gun shots stop him. They see Bwynraya) Bwynraya: Not so fast! Seris: You're geting in our way?! Bwynraya: You're fight is with me! It ends when one us are dead! David:.... Hang on guys.... Seris: What is it? Andrak: Bwyn, are you going to kill those fuckers or am I gonna have to finish it for you?! Bwynraya: Shut up! *Shoots at Andrak* (Andrak feels the shot hit him and he feels the pain) Bwynraya: Deal with you're own fight! Andrak: YOU FUCKING BITCH I'LL- (Andrak feels several attacks as he looks at the heroes attacking him) Andrak: DIIIIIE!!!! (David and Seris start to attack Bwynraya which she either dodges or attacks back) Bwynraya: GIVE UP!! ACCEPT YOUR FATE!!! Seris: BITE ME BITCH!! (Throws ice punch which the shield protects against) David: KEEP ATTACKING!! WE GOTTA BREAK HER SHIELD!! (The three resume their fighting which has the same results where she dodges and if she gets hit her shield protects her. However David takes notice of a VERY small crack that starts to form) David: THERE!!! (David aims for the crack, hits, which pushes Bwynraya back. The crack gets bigger) Bwynraya: Huh??? David: *Charges* RAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Tries to shoot at David which he ignores as he's shot he jumps and throws a powerful punch as he glows red. The attack hits. And after a moment pause... The shield shatters) Bwynraya: *Gasp* ... My... My Shield.... (David throws a gut punch which she feels) Bwynraya: GAH!! Seris: YEAH!! WE GOT HER!! (Bwynraya tries to fight however David starts to overwelm her as she's pushed back. David throws a hard punch to the face which makes her stagger) David: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! *Charges* (Bwynraya looks in shock as David jumps and throws a non stop fury of punches to her. He one more which causes her to start flipping though the air she crashes to the ground hard) David:.... (Dark Rangers check on her) Bwynraya: We.... We can't win.... I see they're true power... Power that they are not yet away of.... Even with Andrak's pure form... Andrak.... Andrak will lose to them.... (The scene cuts to the other heroes battling Andrak) Andrak: Why are you so mad Nathan? She didn't even care, she loved it from what I felt! Nathan: SHUT UP! (Seris and David join in) Andrak: Oh, back for more huh?! David: It's over Andrak, you're outnumbered and overpowered! (Andrak sees Bwynraya and the Rangers leaving) Andrak: WHAT!? Seris: Give up asshole! (Andrak grows angered before numerous gates open up and surround the heroes) Daniel: Oh shit! Andrak: DIE! (Andrak fires the gates, filling the area with smoke from the explosion as Bwynraya looks back as a portal opens) Dark Ranger: Ma'am? Bwynraya: Go help him, I must alert the king. (The Rangers head back down as Bwynraya enters the portal. It then cuts back to Andrak standing in the smoke morphing back from his Pure Form) Andrak: Had you just given in to Alkorin's rule, you still would've had a chance to defeat me. (Andrak starts walking over to the explosion site) Andrak: In the end you were nothing but lowly beasts who wished to fight. I expected more from beings of such power. (The scene shows the smoke flowing before two blue eyes are seen through it, shocking Andrak. The smoke clears as Seris is een in his Ice Armor holding a fist into the air which forms a transparent ice dome around the heroes. Garrick looks up at Seris) Garrick: Seris? (Seris is silent) Cloe: He's not going crazy this time! Garrick: He did it...He actually did it. Daniel: Did what? Garrick: He's freed himself from Mirzak's influence! He has control of his power again! Seris: And now I'm gonna use it to kick this cunt's ass. (Seris shatters his shield and walks out toward Andrak) Andrak: So...You've accepted your fate huh? Seris: Oh yes I have. And my fate... Is ending you. (Andrak glares at Seris as they stare each other down. With his new power, will Seris finally defeat Andrak? Find out next time. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts